L'évolution des sentiments
by Marjo76
Summary: Suite à son combat contre Pain, Naruto revoit Sasuke peu de temps après. Il prend soudainement conscience qu'il l'aime. Mais voilà, le brun veut toujours détruire Konoha, alors, que se passera-t-il pour eux ? Lisez et vous verrez. OS


Coucou ! ^^

Me voici avec un nouveau One Shot, mais cette fois, sur Naruto ^^. Avec mon couple favori, j'ai nommé SasuNaru ^^. Voilà, voilà ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =). Attention, il y a du spoil par rapport à l'anime, mais pour ceux qui ont lu les scans, il n'y en aura pas ^^.

**Dislaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf pour Midori et Ruka =). Sinon, ils appartiennent, comme vous le savez tous à Masashi Kishimoto ^^.

Bref, maintenant, trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'évolution des sentiments

Naruto était rentré de sa mission d'escorte de Amaru depuis quelque temps déjà et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment loupé une occasion de faire des bêtises. Comme ne pas impliquer Sasuke dans son combat sachant pertinemment qu'il en profiterait pour s'enfuir. Et manque de chance pour lui, ce fut vrai. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu apparaître au moment où il allait lancer son Rasengan sur Shinou, il s'était senti étrange. Son coeur avait commencé à battre à un rythme encore jamais atteint, même lorsqu'il se pensait amoureux de son amie, la rosée, j'ai nommé Sakura Haruno. De plus, il avait eu une montée de chaleur dans tout le corps en voyant la position très sensuelle du brun. Toutefois, il s'en voulait vraiment pour sa bêtise. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé s'enfuir ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rattrapé lorsqu'il en était encore temps ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui laissaient Naruto énervé. A présent, comme depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, bientôt quatre, en fait, il voulait absolument faire revenir son ami -?- brun parmi les habitants de Konoha.

Pour parler de Konoha, il faut savoir, que cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois que le peuple de l'Hokage, Tsunade, reconstruisait tout. Maisons, hôpital, centres commerciaux, laboratoires de recherches, terrains d'entrainements... bref, tout ce qui avait été détruit lors de l'attaque orchestrée par Pain.

Le blond se trouvait à présent sur le chemin du retour vers Konoha après avoir, une fois de plus, vu le brun et l'avoir laissé partir avec ce type-là... Tobi ou Madara, il ne savait plus vraiment. Bien qu'ils soient une seule et même personne tout simplement. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au moment où il allait tuer la rosée, Naruto s'était précipité pour la sauver et continuer son combat. Ils avaient ensuite longuement parlé et Sasuke avait été surpris par la véracité des propos de son « ami » blond. Toutefois, Naruto lui avait proposé quelque chose d'intéressant; un combat à mort ! Le brun ne savait pas vraiment de quoi Naruto était capable. Cependant, il pensait avec certitude qu'il lui était inférieur, comme au temps de l'académie, alors il ne s'en faisait pas plus que cela. Il savait qu'il gagnerait ce combat ! Néanmoins, tout comme la première fois où il avait gagné contre lui à la Vallée de la Fin, cela ne lui donnait aucun plaisir. Alors qu'il avait été tellement jouissif de tuer Danzou pour le mal qu'il avait fait à son clan et en particulier à Itachi mais aussi d'assassiner Orochimaru qui ne lui servait plus à rien et qui voulait lui voler son corps. Massacrer le blond ne l'enchantait guère, c'était même le contraire. Il aurait voulu le garder en vie et qu'il fasse comme lui, devienne un Nukenin et vienne avec lui. D'ailleurs ses pensées le surprenaient. Lorsque Sakura lui avait dit -en bluffant bien évidemment- qu'elle voulait partir avec lui, il avait ri intérieurement et s'était borné à refuser. Alors que là, il voulait, il souhaitait de toute son âme que le blond change d'avis et le suive, bien qu'il sache avec exactitude qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

De son côté, Naruto avait eu le coeur serré dans un étau quand il dit à Sasuke que le combat ne pouvait se finir que d'une façon, par leur mort à tous les deux. Mais, d'un côté, il avait été heureux de pouvoir dire « ensemble ». Même si, pour le brun cette formule ne voulait strictement rien dire, pas même qu'ils étaient amis, pour lui cela signifiait énormément de choses.

Dès qu'il arriva à Konoha, il choisit d'aller chez Ichiraku pour manger des ramen car cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Il commanda et commença à manger lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le goût était infecte. Il poussa un grand cri en ouvrant les yeux de surprise et de dégoût. Il tomba sur le signe de main de Fukasaku-sama. En effet, la petite grenouille lui souriait d'un air ravi en lui disant :

-Je savais que tu aimais la cuisine de Ma.

Naruto le regarda, horrifié puis lui demanda, en voyant aussi Shima, dit « Ma ».

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je t'ai fait venir parce que la prophétie dit autre chose, répondit la grenouille.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Requestionna le blond.

-Tu viens avec nous, on va voir le grand Sage Ogama.

Ils partirent donc dans le but de voir le Sage et Naruto le salua d'un :

-Yo yo ! Comment ça roule super grand Sage ?

Ledit « super grand Sage » ne répondit pas ce à quoi le blond se serait attendu, au lieu de cela, il lui demanda qui il était. Naruto lui donna donc son nom complet et lui reprocha de ne pas se souvenir de son nom. Ogama ne s'en formalisa pas. Il dit seulement à Naruto qu'il rencontrerait bientôt un poulpe et qu'ensuite, il combattrait un garçon avait un grand pouvoir dans ses yeux. Pour la partie sur le poulpe, le blond parut septique puis pour la seconde, Naruto compris tout de suite. Il annonça qu'il savait cela et le grand Sage sembla plus que surpris mais finit par lui faire parvenir la clef du Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, son père. Le blond fut étonné et demanda à quoi cela lui servirait. Gamatora, sa grenouille d'invocation lui expliqua donc qu'il sera utile pour ouvrir et fermer le sceau de Yondaime. Puis l'Uzumaki fut reconduit à Ichiraku.

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut envoyé sur les terres du Raikage avec Yamato où le poulpe se trouvait. Malheureusement lorsqu'il arriva il se fit attaquer par un calmar. Puis fut sauvé in extremis par le fameux poulpe, Killer Bee, dit aussi Hachibi. Le rappeur certifié refusa de lui apprendre comment il réussissait à contrôler complètement son bijuu mais comme Naruto insista, il eut finalement gain de cause. Bee lui appris qu'il devait se concentrer afin de contrôler son côté le plus obscure dans son coeur. Il y parvint après maintes fois infructueuses. Puis Bee lui dit qu'il devait réussir à prendre totalement possession de Kyuubi. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas aisé toutefois, il rencontra sa mère Kushina Uzumaki et découvrit qu'elle était elle-même la précédente Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Finalement, il parvint à ses fins et put contrôler à sa guise le pouvoir du démon-renard.

De son côté, Sasuke avait demandé à Madara de lui greffer les yeux de son frère afin qu'il ne devienne pas aveugle du fait de son Susanoo. Il eut ses yeux et put revoir totalement le monde qui l'entourait au bout de deux longues semaines sans pouvoir regarder quoi que cela soit, car il avait un bandage sur ses yeux noirs charbon. Il détestait l'idée de devoir faire du mal au blond, mais, il se le devait, car, sa haine de Konoha était trop élevée pour qu'elle ne s'arrête un jour.

* * *

Un bon mois plus tard, Naruto était revenu au village, après avoir hurlé de désapprobation devant le fait que Yamato lui avait avoué qu'ils n'étaient pas là juste pour qu'il apprenne à contrôler le Kyuubi mais aussi pour les cacher lui et Hachibi. Bee se mit, lui aussi en colère, arguant que Naruto et lui pouvaient très bien se défendre tout seul et qu'il voulait combattre ceux qui voulaient son démon. C'est pourquoi, le blond pris la décision de partir pour Konoha en demandant aux grenouilles leur aide. Fukasaku-sama le fit revenir sur le mont Myoboku et accepta de le faire rentrer à Konoha à la condition de n'y aller que lorsque le brun serait là. Le grand Sage lui annonça qu'il arriverait dans une semaine environ et qu'il devait se tenir prêt et s'entrainer encore un peu au Senjutsu. Le blond accepta immédiatement et commença alors un entrainement intensif seulement dans le but de faire revenir celui qui avait pris son coeur. Oui, son coeur ! Il avait enfin compris, depuis quelque temps déjà, que Sasuke était plus qu'un ami, plus que son meilleur ami et que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il était jaloux lorsque Sakura se tenait à son bras quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais justement de la Rosée qui ne voulait pas lâcher le brun. Il aimait vraiment leurs querelles de rivaux mais aussi les moments où il réussissait à faire sourire le brun. Il n'avait pas aimé le rire hystérique qu'il avait entendu Sasuke émettre avant qu'il n'arrive pour sauver Sakura. Mais, il le comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi, aurait détesté quiconque aurait ordonné de tuer son clan ou sa famille, encore plus s'il avait été obligé de tuer -par vengeance- son propre frère qu'il avait cru coupable des pires ignominies. Toutefois, Naruto, lui haïssait Kyuubi pour avoir « tuer » son père mais aussi Madara car c'était sa faute vu qu'il l'avait libéré et utilisé à son escient et surtout, surtout, parce qu'il prenait Sasuke pour son jouet personnel !

Naruto voulait combattre le brun afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là pour lui ainsi que pour ne pas qu'il interfère dans son futur combat contre Madara qu'il comptait bien massacrer comme lui, avait tué tant de gens.

La semaine passa rapidement pour le blond, comme pour le brun. Au neuvième jour, le grand Sage appris à Naruto que Sasuke était presque à Konoha. Fukasaku-sama le renvoya donc là-bas, en allant avec lui pour le mode Senjutsu prolongé grâce à ses clones qu'il avait au préalable laissé près de l'huile miracle.

* * *

Il arriva à Konoha, comme la première fois, avec sa cape de Sennin et son lourd parchemin derrière son dos. Il se garda bien d'aller prévenir Tsunade de son retour et attendit le brun. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et fut légèrement surpris de trouver le blond sur son chemin si tôt. Il sourit néanmoins en coin en le voyant. Il allait combattre dès maintenant, celui qui avait été son rival pendant son enfance, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami au début de son adolescence et celui qu'il appréciait trop, pour que sa haine ne soit à son paroxysme. Par contre, il avait pris une décision cruciale, si le blond gagnait -ce qui n'était vraiment pas croyable, selon lui- il ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait, mais si lui remportait le combat, il lui retirerait Kyuubi et lui proposerait de le suivre bien qu'il sache presque la réponse. Il s'avança en compagnie de son ancêtre et attendit que le blond en fasse autant.

Naruto, de son côté, trouvait que Sasuke était vraiment beau dans le haut en débardeur noir et le bas en short assez large blanc. Mais il se secoua la tête en rosissant légèrement, faisant froncer les sourcils foncés de Sasuke d'incompréhension. Le blond avança ensuite mais leur passa au-dessus de leur tête afin de sortir des limites du village Shinobi. Sasuke le rattrapa facilement tandis que Madara continuait son chemin vers l'intérieur du village.

Le blond couru jusqu'au centre de la forêt, là où il savait ne pas pourvoir blesser qui que ce soit. Il se stoppa et regarda le brun dans les yeux en lui souriant légèrement. Sasuke, lui, le regardait comme d'habitude, avec impassibilité, tandis qu'intérieurement, il avait chaud au coeur devant ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, sans qu'il ne l'avoue. Puis, se sortant de ses pensées, il se mit en position d'attaque et le blond en fit autant. C'est à ce moment que le brun remarqua que les yeux de son ami n'étaient plus bleus azurés mais jaunes et noirs, comme les crapauds songea-t-il. Il haussa les épaules de manière imperceptible et débuta le combat, en se ruant sur le blond.

Pendant ce temps, Madara était entré dans le village et se dirigeait vers le Mont des Hokage où il savait trouver Tsunade. Il se précipita le plus discrètement possible vers ce point. Toutefois, sa discrétion fut inutile puisqu'une explosion retentie dans la forêt qu'il venait de passer. Il soupira en continuant sa route vers la Godaime. Enfin arrivé, il se présenta à la fenêtre de celle-ci, mais lorsqu'il parvint juste devant, il faillit recevoir un coup de poing magistral. Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver.

* * *

Naruto rendait coup sur coup mais son mode Sennin faiblissait. Il fit donc un Rasengan comme pour Pain, qui était combiné à un énorme Shuriken. Sasuke ne s'y attendant pas, ne put esquiver à temps et se le prit de plein fouet. Toutefois, il parvint à se relever avec facilité. Le brun lança alors un Chidori avec sa Kusanagi. Naruto l'évita mais Sasuke le plongea dans un Genjutsu grâce à son Sharingan et cette fois, le blond tomba en plein dedans. Il essaya de s'en libérer, mais, voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, il tenta de faire appel à Kyuubi qui le libéra en moins de deux minutes. Le brun parut un instant surpris puis poursuivit le combat.

Le blond était maintenant en train de se transformer en Kyuubi tout en le contrôlant parfaitement. C'était une sensation étrange pour lui. Jamais encore il n'était parvenu à prendre le dessus aussi bien sur le renard et là, il y arrivait à merveille, il rit alors avec la grosse voix gutturale de Kyuubi, surprenant encore un peu plus Sasuke. Naruto dit alors :

-Je suis toujours moi, j'ai réussi !

-Hein ?

-Je me suis entrainé pendant quelque temps avec Killer Bee, dit aussi Hachibi ou pour moi, l'homme-poulpe ou encore le rappeur déluré, fais pas cette tête, je te jure que son rappe est horrible !

-Je le sais Urusadonkachi ! Je l'ai déjà combattu !

-Ha ? Je ne le savais pas, il ne me l'avait pas dit.

Naruto, ou plutôt Kyuubi se gratta le sommet du crâne avec sa patte avant droite et le blond poursuivit son explication :

-En tout cas, il m'a enseigné comme contrôler totalement mon démon et c'est la première fois que je tente l'expérience ! Bon, faut dire aussi que je viens seulement de revenir de mon entrainement, il y a quoi... vingt minutes.

-Quoi ? Tu es arrivé juste deux minutes avant qu'on vienne ?

-Euh... ben ouais ! Sourit-il.

-T'es vraiment bizarre Urusadonkachi !

-Ah... si tu savais ce que ça m'a manqué !

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Teme, tu comprends rien, soupira-t-il, faussement dépité, mais vraiment amusé. Le fait que tu m'appelle Urusadonkachi !

-Ha ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, dit-il gêné.

-Bon, si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, continuons !

-Okay, okay, t'emballes pas !

Naruto en Kyuubi fonça telle une fusée sur Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il ne parvint pas à esquiver et se prit le blond de plein fouet. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un Rasengan lui atterrir, une fois de plus dans les entrailles. Il se releva difficilement et invoqua son Susanoo. Monstre contre monstre. Le combat était égal. Toutefois, Naruto avait plus de facilité avec Kyuubi que Sasuke avec Susanoo car ce dernier lui prenait trop de Chakra. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il attaqua donc avec tout ce qu'il avait. Il mit tout son Chakra dans sa technique et Naruto prit tout dans le museau, ce qui le fit reculer d'une vingtaine de mètres. Le renard se releva avec grande difficulté et attaqua ensuite son ennemi qui n'avait que peu de Chakra à présent. Il se transforma en Naruto et les deux grenouilles Fukasaku-sama et sa femelle se matérialisèrent pour qu'il invoque à lui l'un de ses clones resté sur le mont Myoboku. Récupérant son pouvoir il lança un Rasengan en s'approchant très près de Sasuke qui n'arrivait plus à bouger ni à se relever. Le blond s'assit juste sur ses hanches et, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, que le brun finit par fermer car il sentait sa fin très proche, Naruto libéra son Rasengan juste à côté de la tête du brun et dit, tout fier :

-J'ai gagné !

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et émit un micro-sourire. Le blond était toujours aussi gamin. Ledit blond se pencha sur lui et le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui avouer quelque chose qui le surpris réellement :

-Tu sais quoi Sasu ? Je n'aurais pas pu te tuer et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Hn ?

Le blond se pencha à son oreille droite et lui murmura le plus bas possible :

-Parce que... je t'aime Teme.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et sentit son coeur battre à un point impossible. Le blond releva la tête légèrement et le regarda. Azur contre Onyx. Feu contre glace. Naruto finit par baisser doucement et très lentement la tête. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, mais au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait, une explosion retentie d'une violence incroyable et il se redressa d'un bond. Il fixa le brun et rougit devant son regard intense. Naruto le fit se mettre debout et Sasuke lui dit :

-Tu as gagné donc, je consens à revenir sauf si je dois me faire enfermer ou des trucs comme ça. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on protège les habitants contre Madara.

-Toi, tu ne pourras rien faire dans cet état. Pour le moment, on va aller voir Sakura, elle pourra te soigner. Mais, tu dois me promettre de rester dans notre camp !

-T'inquiète Dobe, c'est promis, sur mon honneur d'Uchiha !

-Oh, alors tu es réellement sérieux !

Le brun frappa doucement le haut du crâne de Naruto qui bouda. Sasuke sourit tendrement. Le blond le transporta en passant une main sur sa hanche et en faisant passer un bras du brun sur son épaule. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôpital où il savait pouvoir trouver son amie rosée. Les deux comparses la trouvèrent en effet facilement. Elle resta choquée pendant quelques instants puis se mit en position de combat. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Sakura-chan, j'ai enfin tenu ma promesse alors, tu ne préfèrerais pas le soigner plutôt que le tuer ou le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà ?

-Euh...hum. Oh et Naruto !

-Hum ?

-Merci, émit-elle timidement.

Le brun, voyant la rosée rougir en remerciant le blond, plissa les yeux de jalousie et resserra sa prise sur Naruto. Le blond le fixa bizarrement puis lui sourit gentiment. Il le déposa ensuite sur une table d'opération et Sakura commença les soins. Il avait de nombreuses plaies mais s'inquiétait pour Naruto qui devait être dans un état similaire au sien sans toutefois se faire soigner. Le brun le fit remarquer à sa soignante qui lui assura que d'ici quelques minutes il serait encore mieux soigné que lui qui aura eu des soins. Sasuke paru septique mais regarda tout de même Naruto qui, en effet était déjà en train de refermer ses blessures. Il soupira, mi-soulagé, mi-agacé. Le blond le couva d'un regard tendre et amoureux qui lui donna chaud et il réprima un rougissement en sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Puis l'Uzumaki s'exclama :

-Sasuke, tu sais ce qu'il veut faire avec les bijuus ?

-Hn.

-Que c'est éloquent ! Allez, dis-nous ce qu'il veut en faire ! S'il te plait, fit-il avec des yeux de chien battu tous brillants.

-Il veut prendre le contrôle du monde en devenant le Jinchuuriki de Jubi qui ne viendra qu'en rassemblant les neuf bijuus. L'Akatsuki en a déjà sept, il ne reste plus que Hachibi et toi, Naruto. En devenant le Jinchuuriki de Jubi, il compte avoir assez d'énergie pour pouvoir invoquer une nouvelle technique, la technique ultime du clan Uchiha, le Mugen Tsukiyomi. Il aura, de ce fait, la possibilité d'hypnotiser tout le monde et de devenir le mettre du monde.

-C'est horrible ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ça ! Affirma Naruto avec véhémence.

-Et que compte-tu faire ?

-Je vais le battre, il a peut-être sept bijuus en sa possession mais l'homme-poulpe et moi pouvons utiliser notre pouvoir, lui ne peut pas user du pouvoir des sept bijuus qu'il a. Dans ce cas, et avec tes pouvoirs Sasuke, nous pourrons y arriver. Si tu veux combattre à mes côtés, bien sûr !

-Dobe, je marche avec toi.

-Merci, Teme.

-De rien, Urusadonkachi.

Ils se sourirent. Naruto avait un énorme sourire visible, tandis que Sasuke, fidèle à ses habitudes envers Naruto, sourit légèrement. Sakura les regarda un moment ayant l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et continua de soigner Sasuke. Une fois fini, le brun se releva et Naruto en fit autant. Les deux étaient en pleine forme de nouveau. Ils partirent tous les deux accompagnés de Sakura, puis le blond dit :

-Sakura-chan, tu ferais mieux de rester ici au cas où il y aurait des blessés.

-Na-ru-to... commença-t-elle énervée qu'on puisse la laisser de côté.

-Il a raison, intervint le brun avec impassibilité mais ayant envie de profiter de la présence du blond pour lui tout seul.

-Ah et bien d'accord, puisque tu le dis Sasuke-kun, tu dois avoir raison, répondit la rosée.

Les garçons partirent tandis que la jeune fille resta dans l'hôpital, dépitée et impuissante. Finalement, elle reprit ses esprits et attendit que des blessés arrivent pour les soigner.

De leur côté, les jeunes hommes couraient vers le mont des Hokage en voyant au loin un combat. Le blond se tourna un instant vers Sasuke et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi toi, tu as refusé qu'elle vienne ? Avant tu t'en serais moqué.

-Je voulais la protéger, mentit le brun.

-Ah... hum, fit le blond, triste en se rendant compte que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa déclaration de plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Dobe ?

-Rien, rien, sourit-il aussi faussement que Sai lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré. Tiens, au fait, on ferait bien d'aller chercher Sai, c'est un Anbu après tout, il pourra sûrement nous aider.

-Hn et il est où ? S'enquit le brun avec une montée de jalousie, il se rappelait très bien du type qui lui ressemblait et avait pris sa place, mais aussi qui couvait Naruto d'un regard bien trop protecteur quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois au repère d'Orochimaru.

-Euh... je pense qu'il doit être chez lui, viens, on va voir.

Ils coururent jusque chez le brun et en effet, le trouvèrent. Sai était en train de peindre quand Sasuke, puis Naruto entrèrent. Lorsqu'il vit le Nukenin, il se mit en position de combat mais quand Naruto arriva, il baissa directement ses armes faisant encore plus froncer les sourcils de jalousie Sasuke. Pour lui, le brun avait beaucoup trop confiance en son blond. Sai demanda alors :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas revenir Sasuke-kun.

-Il est venu... pour notre combat, que j'aie gagné d'ailleurs, aïe, continua-t-il quand le brun l'eut frappé sur la tête. Enfin, bref, on a combattu et il a promis de revenir au village si je gagnais et maintenant que c'est le cas, il va nous aider à tuer Madara qui se bat contre Tsunade-baba.

-Ah d'accord, et bien, bon retour parmi nous, Sasuke-kun. Par contre, comprends que tu n'auras pas ma confiance tout de suite.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance non plus, alors c'est réciproque. Les seuls en qui j'ai confiance sont Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi, les autres je ne crois plus en eux depuis bien longtemps.

Le blond sourit à Sasuke chaleureusement puis annonça qu'il fallait y aller lorsque retentit une nouvelle explosion. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au combat et entrèrent directement dans la bataille voyant que Tsunade était mal en point.

Naruto fit appel à Gamatora pour qu'il fasse venir Fukasaku-sama et Shima afin qu'il puisse récupérer un autre de ses clones. La grenouille disparu pour laisser place deux minutes plus tard aux deux autres grenouilles bien plus petites et bien plus vieilles. Fukasaku invoqua l'un des trois clones restant et Naruto le réintégra à son corps. Il atteignit une fois de plus, le mode Sennin et commença le combat en lançant un Rasengan.

Sasuke, de son côté assuré les arrières de Naruto dans un premier temps quand il invoqua ses grenouilles puis attaqua avec un Chidori avec sa Kusanagi. Madara fut surpris que son descendant soit du côté de Konoha et hurla de rage devant ce fait. Il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser à ses dépends pour ses maléfiques desseins.

Tsunade, elle, était essoufflée et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Elle était blessée au flan gauche et se le tenait de la main droite, tout en essayant de se soigner. Elle avait perdu son rectangle entre ses yeux, au centre de son front. La blonde voulait réprimandait fortement le blond pour ne pas être resté avec Hachibi et Yamato pour le cacher mais, d'un autre côté, elle était heureuse de le voir et que Sasuke soit avec lui et non plus contre lui.

Sai, quant à lui, dessinait à plein régime, toutes sortes d'animaux et les lança dans le combat. Il se demandait vaguement quelles étaient les chances qu'ils gagnent le combat.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et celui-ci hocha la tête. Ils firent la même technique qu'ils avaient utilisés pour Zabusa. Pendant que le vrai blond se transformait en Kyuubi faisant sursauter Tsunade et Sai, qui étaient terrifiés. Les neuf queues étaient sorties, c'était la fin, pensèrent-ils. Mais, à peine eurent-ils cette pensée que Naruto leur dit :

-Vous inquiétez pas Sai, Tsunade-baba, je le contrôle maintenant, ce n'est plus lui qui me contrôle.

Sasuke lança le Shuriken et un autre Naruto encore lança un Rasengan pendant que Sasuke le renforçait par son Chidori et que Tsunade et Sai continuaient de frapper ou dessiner. Ils étaient tous deux impressionnés par les progrès de Naruto et espéraient gagner grâce à lui et l'Uchiha. Ce dernier invoqua finalement Susanoo et un combat titanesque s'en suivit. Naruto en Kyuubi plus un autre lui en mode Sennin avec Sasuke et son Susanoo ainsi que leur Rasengan et Chidori respectif mais aussi Tsunade et Sai avec, pour l'une sa force brute et pour l'autre ses dessins imprégnaient de Chakra contre Madara et son Sharingan si puissant.

Le combat dura longtemps mais Madara s'affaiblissait grandement contre ses quatre adversaires si puissants et avec tous des dons différents pour soit le Genjutsu pour son descendant, soit le Ninjutsu pour Sai, soit le Tajutsu pour l'Hokage et un peu Naruto soit, pour le blond encore le Senjutsu. Il avait du mal et savait qu'il allait perdre si ça continuait. Au moment où il allait se retirait définitivement du combat, Sasuke lui sauta dessus et lui retira son masque qui lui procurait ce pouvoir de téléportation si spécial et le détruit. Cette fois, il le savait, c'était fini pour lui. Naruto l'attaqua une dernière fois avec une concentration de Chakra telle qu'il se retrouva trente mètres plus loin, à terre, en sang. Les quatre comparses le retrouvèrent et Tsunade vérifia s'il vivait encore. Ne sentant plus de pouls, elle sourit démesurément et annonça d'une voix fière :

-Il est mort ! Merci à vous trois.

L'Hokage attrapa ensuite le cadavre encore chaud, l'emmena aux limites du village et, afin d'être certaine qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais, coupa chacun de ses membres principaux et lui transperça le coeur avec sa main pleine de Chakra. Elle l'enterra ensuite dans la crypte des Uchiha en montrant bien qu'il était un Nukenin en barrant le bandeau de Konoha qui était dessiné depuis bien longtemps déjà. Du temps de son grand-père qui avait cru que celui-ci était mort et qui l'avait enterré à ce même endroit. Elle plaça un Kekkai au cas où et se retira en embrassant une dernière fois du regard toute la crypte et regardant les noms sur les tombes. Sur celles de Fugaku et Mikoto un peu plus longuement puis sur celle, récemment construite d'Itachi avec le bandeau de Konoha sans la marque des Nukenin, sachant fort bien, à présent qu'Itachi n'avait rien fait par pur plaisir ou par simple caprice. Elle se détourna finalement et retourna à son bureau ou ce qu'il en restait et demanda à ce qu'on lui amène Naruto, Sasuke et Sai. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard en soufflant fortement et blessés un peu partout, en particulier Naruto qui n'avait pas été entièrement soigné de son précédent combat et qui s'était totalement transformé en Kyuubi.

Le blond, de son côté, regardait son ami qu'il avait passé tant de temps à poursuivre. Il sourit en passant qu'enfin, enfin, il était là, enfin il était près de lui, enfin il était de retour à Konoha. Le brun, sentant un regard pesé sur lui, se tourna vers le blond et tomba sur son visage rayonnant de joie. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson, tandis que son coeur raté un battement pour ensuite repartir à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'Uchiha vit Naruto rougir légèrement devant son œillade insistante, il émit alors un micro-sourire. Tsunade commença ensuite à parler :

-Tout d'abord, je vous remercie encore pour ce que vous avez fait, je vous en dois une.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en souviendrais pour vous, vu que je sais que vous allez soudainement oublier, répondit Naruto, peu enclin à recevoir des éloges maintenant.

-Naruto ! Prévint l'Hokage. Bon, puisque ça c'est fait, j'aimerais dire une chose en privé à Sasuke, alors, vous deux, dehors !

-D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de hurler, baba !

-Gamin, la ferme ! Rétorqua ladite « baba ».

Sai sortit sans encombre et rentra chez lui afin de se reposer, tandis que Naruto quitta la pièce avec beaucoup plus de réticence. Il finit par obtempérer lorsque Sasuke lui promit que ça irait et qu'il le rejoindrait pour parler de ce que le blond lui avait avoué. L'Uzumaki rougit fortement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il alla tout d'abord à l'hôpital afin de voir s'il y avait des blessés et si oui, combien. Toutefois, il fut rassuré quand Sakura lui annonça qu'il n'y avait pas de blessures graves. Le blondinet soupira de soulagement et retourna chez lui en saluant Sakura. Cependant, la rosée l'arrêta et lui demanda :

-Où est Sasuke-kun ?

-Euh... il parle avec Tsunade-baba, pourquoi ?

-Ah non, comme ça. Merci, répondit-elle rapidement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils de jalousie et d'incompréhension. Il finit par hausser les épaules et partir direction sa maison ! Dès qu'il arriva, il soupira d'aise et se laissa glisser sur son divan. Le blond se coucha et regarda le plafond pendant un long moment et s'endormit pour de bon.

* * *

Sasuke, quant à lui, se faisait réprimander durement et sévèrement par l'Hokage. Il n'écoutait toutefois que d'une oreille distraite et pensait à quand il pourrait rejoindre le blond... son blond ! Le brun perçu quelques bribes de la remontrance comme « ...inconscient... trois ans... Orochimaru... Akatsuki... ». Bref, il n'avais qu'une envie, partir au plus vite de ce bureau. Finalement, il entendit :

-Merci.

-Hn ?

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas ? Demanda de manière trop calme la Godaime.

-Vous voulez la vérité ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai compris ! Enfin, bref, je disais que je devais tout de même te remercier pour être finalement revenu et pour m'avoir sauvée ainsi que le village, alors merci !

-Hn. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Non, il faut d'abord que j'annonce ton retour au conseil de Konoha, en attendant, tu seras placé sous la meilleure garde du village, celle de Naruto !

-Cool, répondit simplement l'Uchiha alors qu'intérieurement il exultait.

-Tu peux aller chez lui maintenant, continua l'Hokage, et ne nous trahi plus ! Sinon, ma punition sera terrible !

-Ouais, bon, il habite toujours au même endroit ?

-Oui, maintenant va !

Sasuke partit enfin de cet enf...endroit et se dirigea vers chez le blondinet. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita à sonner et finit par entrer comme s'il était chez lui. Il chercha son ami et le trouva dans le salon, sur le sofa, en train de dormir et s'approcha à pas furtifs. Lorsqu'il arriva juste devant lui, il s'arrêta et le fixa. Le blond était tellement beau quand il dormait, un sourire de paix sur le visage et ce dernier serein. Le brun sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis longtemps et se laissa tomber à genoux par terre et embrassa du regard cet Ange qui l'avait libéré de ses tourments. Il se pencha en avant en entendant un murmure à peine audible et quand le blond reparla, il perçu un infime « Sasu » qui lui fit très même extrêmement plaisir. Sasuke posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormit et c'était bon. Le blond papillonna des yeux et le brun fit un bond en arrière. Naruto lui demanda ensuite :

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Tsunade-baba ?

-Hum, elle ne veut juste pas que je la trahisse donc elle me place sous ta juridiction pendant un moment, le temps qu'elle annonce au conseil du village que je suis de retour.

-Ah, c'est cool ! Fit Naruto d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Bon, maintenant, tu peux me répéter ce que tu m'as dit avant de tenter de m'embrasser ?

-Je t'aime, répondit simplement le blond, toujours un peu dans ses songes.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

Naruto finit par se réveiller complétement et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il vira au rouge carmin et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Le brun sourit en coin et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Urusadonkachi, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, moi aussi, commença-t-il, puis, ne recevant pas de réponse, il poursuivit toujours aussi bas, je t'aime aussi Dobe !

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers lui et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent en contacte direct. Le brun sourit dans le baiser involontaire et appuya un peu plus. L'Uzumaki, d'abord surpris, finit par y répondre avec passion et amour.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les examens Chuunins commençaient et Naruto et Sasuke faisant partie de ceux n'ayant pas encore été promu à ce rang et encore moins à celui de Jounin participèrent avec une jeune femme du nom de Midori Kaze. Une blonde, avec les cheveux longs et attaché en une longue tresse aux magnifiques et envoutants yeux améthystes. Elle tirait son pouvoir de la télékinésie et de la télépathie. Cette dernière pouvant déstabiliser les adversaires. Ils parvinrent au bout de la première épreuve avec grande facilité en ayant, au préalable prévenue la blondinette que la réponse à la dernière question c'était juste de ne pas sortir de la classe et que les premières questions étaient superflues. Elle les faisait, elle ne les faisait pas, ce n'était pas le plus important.

La deuxième épreuve leur paru plus simple que la première fois où ils avaient participé, Sasuke avait dit à Naruto :

-Ah... ça me rappelle beaucoup de choses, bonnes comme mauvaises.

-N'y pense plus Amour, maintenant, c'est du passé, lui répondit son blond.

-Merci Tenshi.

Midori, Sasuke et Naruto parvinrent sans encombre à la troisième épreuve, n'étant plus que six équipes, ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire des éliminatoires. D'autant plus que certains abandonnèrent car ils étaient trop épuisés. Ils se retrouvèrent seulement à huit participants sur les dix-huit qui avaient réussi à arriver jusque là, dix s'étant désisté en entendant le discours d'Anko.

La troisième épreuve débuta deux semaines après et les deux jeunes hommes ainsi que Midori parvinrent à gagner leur combat. Comme le blond se trouvait être l'avant-dernier à combattre et le brun le premier, il ne pouvait pas se battre avant la finale. Midori se retrouva contre Naruto. Lorsque ce fut les demi-finales. Sasuke ayant réussi à vaincre son adversaire assez facilement il passa en finale. Naruto ne se laissa pas avoir par sa jeune équipière et attaqua brusquement et avec force. Le blond finit par battre son amie au bout de plus de deux heures de combat acharné.

Le blond et le brun se faisaient maintenant face et s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans une lutte sauvage et passionnée. Sasuke avec sa Kusanagi, son Chidori, son Sharingan et son Susanoo et Naruto avec son Senjutsu, son Rasengan, son Kage Buchin et son Bijuu. Ils s'attaquèrent en y mettant toute la force et le Chakra qu'ils possédaient. Lorsque Naruto vit que Sasuke étaient presque à court de force, il fit enfin appel à Kyuubi surprenant tout le monde, Gaara en premier, vu qu'il était arrivé pour les combats de la dernière épreuve. Le blond l'étonnait car il parvenait à contrôler parfaitement son bijuu et qu'il était sous sa forme complète, avec toutes les queues. Au début, tout le monde tenta de se protéger, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, retournèrent à leur observation de spectateurs.

Le blondinet y mit beaucoup de puissance, mais, sachant que son brun était presque à bout, il le ménagea. Au final, il se retransforma en lui-même et lança son Rasengan. Le brun tomba inconscient sur le sol et Naruto se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort. Il tomba à genoux à terre et donna un baiser à son petit-ami qui lui répondit paresseusement. Non, il n'y était pas allé fort, juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'endormir un peu. Il porta son brun et l'amena à Tsunade afin qu'elle le soigne en direct. L'Hokage le fit et Sasuke continua de dormir comme un bienheureux. Tsunade proclama alors que Naruto et Sasuke étaient promus, non pas Chuunin mais Jounin et Midori et Ruka, la jeune homme qu'avait combattu Sasuke en demi-finale deviendraient des Chuunin.

Naruto alla ensuite saluer Gaara et s'évanouit devant lui. Tous rirent légèrement devant ce spectacle invraisemblable et le Kazekage porta Naruto et Sasuke grâce à son sable jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il les laissa sur le même lit et vit qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, il les couva d'un air doux et protecteur. Il sortit et durant ce temps, les deux amoureux se tinrent fermement dans les bras de l'autre.

Naruto n'était pas encore Hokage, mais il y parviendrait un jour, il en était certain car il avait réussi à faire revenir son brun et c'était le plus important pour lui. Et Sasuke pensait que Konoha n'était pas parfait, mais qu'il n'y avait pas plus parfait car son blond y était. Ils s'aimaient alors tout était possible, ils n'abandonneraient et ne fuiraient plus jamais, ils en étaient sûrs. La vie à Konoha allait être pleine de disputes, de bagarres et d'insultes mais aussi de mots doux, de gestes tendres et de moments agréables, c'est pourquoi ils pensaient à juste titre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de cette vie.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! =) J'espère que cela vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait ! ^^**

**Bisous à tous !  
**


End file.
